Alpha and Omega: On Set!
by Humphrey Loves Kate
Summary: Quiet please. We're rolling. Action! This one shot shows the production of Alpha and Omega and what it was like for Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth to be on set during production! Come join your favorite wolves in a late night shoot at Howling Rock. Written based on my personal experience of late night shoots and being on set. Bring your hot cocoa. It's freezing cold out! Cut!


**Author's Note: So this is an idea that actually came to me about a week ago when I couldn't sleep (haha, yeah that's like every night) and I was watching Alpha and Omega. I thought, wait I know what it's like to be on set... why don't I just write a story about the A &O characters making their movie? So this happened. This story is anthro because... well how else would wolves organize film production? Basically, the characters are real, the couples are together in real life, I just have them filming the A&O movie as anthro wolves. If that doesn't make sense, PM me and I'll explain better. **

* * *

**Alpha and Omega: On Set!**

 **A Humphrey Loves Kate Production**

"Okay here we go! Going on the bell!" A gray wolf yelled out.

 _ **RRRIIIINNNG!**_ An electronic, school like bell rang for five seconds and a red light flashed over in the corner.

"Background!" the same gray wolf called out loudly before the bell's echo could die. "Action!"

"Oh! My butt! My butt! _Wow!_ That really hurt!" Humphrey said sarcastically, kicking up fake dust into Garth's face. The ground was actually frozen, but it was supposed to look warm and dusty.

Garth coughed, trying to make it sound genuine. It was not really that dusty because of the cold, and production planned to use digital imaging to fake a dust cloud over his face. Nevertheless, Garth had to pretend the dust was real.

"Humphrey?!" Kate exclaimed.

Humphrey crossed to Kate, as Garth continued coughing. "Be careful Kate. There's something going around! Tails and ears are falling off, literally," he said under his breath. Crossing to Garth, he continued. "The name's Humphrey!" the omega took the alpha's paw and shook it.

"Cut!" The gray wolf yelled out again.

 _ **RING! Ring…!**_ The bell rang two short times to indicate filming had stopped. Two wolves dashed over to the four actors: Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly. The assistant wolves tossed the actors blankets and handed them their half consumed hot chocolates. It was a freezing cold, dry, Canadian night out on the location chosen for the iconic Howling Rock in the upcoming feature film _Alpha and Omega._

"Ugh! Whyyyyy…?! Why does it have to be so cold?!" Humphrey shivered, downing his cocoa. The beverage burned his tongue because it was so hot, but Humphrey's body was so numb cold, he did not mind a little burn.

Garth rolled his eyes. "I think we should wait till spring, but Dave, the director, said Lionsgate wants this scene done as soon as possible in case we need to re-shoot something in spring after the Canadian snow."

"I w-w-wish we were in a st-st-studio!" Lilly shivered. Kate hugged her for warmth.

"I swear I'm going to turn the heat up to 85 when I get back to my hotel room! What time is it?" Kate exclaimed.

"One in the morning!" Casey, the makeup artist said as she came over to study the actors, comparing their faces with snapshots she had taken on her phone at the beginning of the scene's shooting.

"Ugh! Just hearing that makes me even more tired! And then that makes me feel the cold!" Garth groaned.

"Oh it's not that bad!" Casey said as she powdered Humphrey's muzzle.

"Says the wolf in the parka who stands by the space heaters and doesn't get her blanket and hot chocolate taken away during takes!" Humphrey said.

"Quit moving your face, darling," Casey said.

Humphrey resumed an expressionless look.

Just then, Dave, a short black wolf, bursted out of the large, bus like motorhome that served as the mobile director's office. Inside the bus, the director and his crew could watch all the takes as they looked on camera on multiple different monitors, see what the cameras saw during action, and hear what the microphones were picking up. Two wolves accompanied Dave. One wolf was a PA, production assistant, and the other was Dave's personal assistant. "Okay guys looking good. Two things! Garth, your eyes were open. They're not going to be open if they have dust coming up in them. Close them! Lilly, we don't see you that much in this take, but don't break character! You're amazed by Garth! You _want_ him, if you catch my drift."

Humphrey and Garth chuckled.

Dave glared at them. "Let's keep it professional guys. Now are there any questions?"

No one spoke up.

"Okay, where's my A.D?"

"Over here!" the grey wolf that was yelling out earlier said. He approached Dave. "What's up?"

"Okay, Adam, so we're going to take it again. Garth needs to keep his eyes shut and Lilly needs to stay in character. It might not be that noticeable to you guys, but on camera, it looks bad. Get this right, and we go to lunch!" Dave instructed Adam, who was the assistant director, before dashing off back into his bus, which was pumped full of heat of course.

"Alright! We're going to take it again! Garth keeping his eyes shut and Lilly staying in character. If we get this right, we go to lunch!" Adam repeated Dave. ( **A/N: When you're on a set, the assistant director basically goes around repeating everything the main director says, but louder. I don't know why, it's just set protocol on every show I've been on ever. The A.D. also gets to yell "background" to cue the background actors, "action" to signal the scene is starting, and "cut" to stop the camera. He only yells "cut" in the middle of a scene if the director has requested it from his office, usually over in ear wireless intercom or walkie talkie.** ) "We're rolling on a bell!"

The production assistants came up and swiped the wolves' cocoas and blankets, whisking them away until the end of the scene.

"Oh come on!" Humphrey whined.

"Humphrey! In character!" Adam commanded.

Humphrey took his position.

 _ **Riiiing!**_

"Rolling!" Adam called out.

"We're rolling! Quiet please," first, second, and third assistant directors yelled out to the crew.

"Background can stay put for this!" Dave yelled out a window from the bus.

"Background can stay put for this!" Adam called up to the various "howling wolves" up on the large rocks placed earlier by the PAs. "No one moves but our four main wolves."

"Copy," a PA affirmed as he dashed off to tell the background actors.

"Okay, background is staying put… action!" Adam commanded.

"Oh! My butt! My butt! _Wow_! That really hurt!" Humphrey said sarcastically, kicking up fake dust into Garth's face.

Garth coughed, trying to make it sound genuine. This time, he shut his eyes, imagining real dust was being kicked into his face.

"Humphrey?!" Kate exclaimed.

Humphrey crossed to Kate, as Garth continued coughing. "Be careful Kate. There's something going around! Tails and ears are falling off, literally," he said under his breath. Crossing to Garth, he continued. "The name's Humphrey!" the omega took the alpha's paw and shook it.

There was a pause. Cameras were still rolling and everyone started looking around waiting to see what happened next. But Humphrey kept shaking Garth's paw, and all the actors remained in character.

It seemed like an eternity later when Adam again yelled out "Cut!" He paused before saying, "Sorry guys, was getting instructions over my headset."

 _ **Ring! Ring!**_

The four actors breathed a sigh of relief as they broke character and ran to meet the PAs for their cocoa and blankets.

"We got it!" Dave yelled again out the window of his bus. "Lunch!"

"Okay, and we've got it!" Adam said. "Taking thirty minutes for lunch and then moving on right away. All talent is now free to go to lunch except Garth! We've got a one line, one word close up to shoot once everyone clears. Can I get camera one to set up the shot? Page 57, where Garth says his name to Humphrey. Once again, all talent except Garth please go over to catering services behind the rock so we can start moving everyone through the line."

"And warm up the talent!" Dave yelled to Adam.

"And can we get someone to escort the talent to a heated trailer? Thank you," Adam said as a PA ran over and led Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey to a heated trailer where they would be warmed and fed for thirty wonderful minutes.

Dave ran out of his bus with his assistant following closely. "Okay Garth here's what's happening… wait, am I in your way?" Dave turned to the camera operators who were setting up the main camera for the next shot, using another wolf that had the same height and figure as Garth as a stand in double.

"Nah you're good, you're good," an operator said as he wound up a cord.

"Right, so in this shot, you are _pissed_!" Dave stood on his tip toes when he said the word "pissed." He still was very short to Garth though. "Humphrey has… no, wait, you don't know his name yet. This rude wolf has literally fallen from the sky and is ruining your date. He's waving his butt in your face, kicking up dust, and coming between you and the girl you're prepared to spend the rest of your life with. And then he acts like it's no big deal, you know, and he shakes your paw like he wants to be friends, but it's completely obvious he doesn't like you. So, trying to contain yourself and keep a first impression, you say 'Garth,' after he shakes your paw. And I don't want you to yell it or say it with exclamation, you just say it with disgust! 5 minutes or less for this shot! Can I get a reader for Humphrey?"

A PA volunteered and grabbed a script.

"Alright here we go! Garth take your place, if you will," Adam gestured to where Garth's photo double stood. Garth swapped places with his photo double, Dave dashed into his bus, and then…

 ** _RING!_** The scene launch sequence began.

"We're rolling! And action!" Adam yelled.

"The name's Humphrey," the PA said in a low voice, reading mostly to help Garth be in character for his shot.

"Garth," Garth said with a low growl.

"Wow! You sure are a…"

"CUT!" Adam cut off the PA. And it was a "cut" that meant something was wrong.

Dave opened the door of the bus and called out, "I don't like the growl and Garth needs a stylist to smooth his fur!" He slammed the door again.

"Can we get Jenna our stylist over here?" Adam asked.

"She's using the restroom," a PA called out.

"Okay, we'll wait," Adam answered.

A PA ran to Garth and put his hot chocolate in his paws. "Oh that feels so good!" Garth murred happily.

Seconds later, Jenna ran back on set. "Sorry!" she said as she grabbed her bag and began to smooth down Garth's fur, applying some moisturizer to combat the dry, cold air. When she finished, she snapped a picture of Garth and then ran back over to her chair to watch.

A PA took Garth's cocoa again, and the bell rang.

 _ **Ring!**_

"Okay we're ready. Action!" Adam called, with a yawn.

"The name's Humphrey," the PA said in a low voice.

"Garth," Garth said with a little bit of growl still.

"CUT!" Dave yelled from inside the bus.

 _ **RING!**_

Dave had the doors and windows shut, but everyone had heard him. He jumped out of the bus door before the electronic stairs could descend and dashed to Garth. He looked mad, but when he came to Garth, he put his paws together, breathed deep, and said in a high pitched 'I'm about to go crazy' tone, "Garth… the sooner we cut the growl, the sooner we can all eat and then eventually go to bed. Okay?"

"I know, I know," Garth said running his paws through his mane to ease the stress.

"Agh! Garth!" Jenna hopped out of her chair and ran over to the male actor to fix his hair… again.

"Sorry…!" Garth exclaimed. "It is 1:30 after all."

"You know what, it's fine Jenna, I need to coach Garth a little while you're doing that," Dave said. He pulled up an empty chair and sat down, looking up at Garth. He had momentarily forgotten that Garth was 6 foot 5 inches. "Oh crap, I can't do that with you, you look like a giant from down here!" Dave said as he stood up to his full height of 5 foot 4 inches.

"You're telling me! I'm in heels and still having a hard time reaching his hair!" Jenna said as she combed everything back into place.

Embarrassed, Garth slouched down a little making himself seem smaller.

"Okay, repeat after me," Dave said. "Garth," he said in a nice voice.

"Garth," Garth said in a friendly, nice voice.

"GARTH!" Dave yelled with a growl.

"GARTH!" Garth yelled back with a bigger growl.

"Garth," Dave said with a cocky tone.

"Garth," Garth said with a cocky tone.

"Garth," Dave said with a calm, but angry tone.

"Garth," Garth said with a calm, but angry tone.

"YES! That's what I want! Do that on camera and we all go to lunch!" Dave exclaimed.

"YES! That's what I…" Garth repeated but was cut off.

"Easy there sassy… We only have four hours till daylight to get this done!" Dave shook his head as Garth chuckled.

When everyone had cleared, Adam called out, "Here we go! Take three on camera one!"

 ** _Ring!_**

"Stand up straight, Garth! You're supposed to be HUGE compared to Humphrey," Dave called out from his bus. "I saw you slouching and it shows worse on camera!"

"Action!"

"The name's Humphrey," the PA said in a low voice.

"Garth," Garth said in a calm, angry tone.

"Wow, you sure are a big one…"

"And hold up… hold up, keep the cameras rolling," Adam pressed a paw to his hear listening to his earpiece.

"Still rolling, quiet please!" A PA yelled.

"Okay, we got it, but we're doing another take for safety," Adam told everyone. "And going again. Still rolling, this is safety take… action."

"The name's Humphrey," the PA said in a low voice.

"Garth," Garth said in a calm, angry tone.

"Wow, you sure are a big…"

"Cuuuut!" Adam said happily.

 _ **Ring.**_

"Okay, everyone is now on lunch break! I need a PA to take Garth back to talent holding on their way over. Thirty minutes everyone, and when we come back we're picking up page 59, Garth and Kate walking up Howling Rock. And uh… we'll need about ten extras for that."

"No, just two romance couples!" Dave called from the bus.

"Scratch that, just two romance couples."

"Yeah, we're bumping them to featured roles and giving them a line. Studio wants it," Dave affirmed.

"Alright then! Thirty minutes everyone, please don't be late!"

* * *

Inside the heated trailer, Garth huddled with Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey under a blanket on a sofa. "Oh man, I usually think soup is gross but it tasted so good tonight!"

"Yeah it was delicious!" Humphrey said, licking his lips as if he had just put his bowl down.

"When do they need us back?" Kate asked Garth.

Garth shrugged. "They said thirty minutes. I guess you guys just get a longer break than me, I mean it's pointless for you to go back to set just to be back at work if no one will be there."

"Who's in the next scene?" Lilly asked.

"Me and Kate and some extras," Garth smiled.

"OH GOSH YES I GET TO STAY WARM AND DRINK HOT CHOCOLATE!" Humphrey exclaimed happily. "And Barf will be freezing his butt off outside! Haha!"

"Shut up!" Garth said picking up a pillow from the sofa to throw it across to Humphrey.

"Ow!" Humphrey whined.

"Wimp." Garth shook his head and rolled his eyes.

There was a knock on the door. "Okay Dave needs Garth and Kate. Humphrey and Lilly can stay in here for the next hour," a PA said.

"HA!" Humphrey said. "See ya Barf."

"Whatever Coyote," Garth said as he and Kate exited the trailer to be escorted back to set.

A minute later, another PA knocked on the door. "Lilly, you're actually wrapped for the day. You're welcome to stay on set with everyone else if you want, but you won't get paid any extra."

"Thanks," Lilly replied. "I'll just stay in here with Humphrey and rest and then go back to lodging with everyone else.

"Okay, Dave says that should be in two hours."

"Copy," Lilly affirmed.

"Copy?" Humphrey asked.

Lilly shook her head. "I've been here too long! I'm starting to talk like the PAs!"

"Two more hours," Humphrey said. "We got this!"

* * *

An hour later, Lilly found herself alone in the trailer with Garth. Garth put his arm around Lilly and pulled her head onto his chest. "Having fun back here all by yourself?" Garth asked.

Lilly sighed. "Eh, I just didn't want to go back to the hotel when I knew everyone was here. I'd feel lonely and wouldn't be able to sleep anyway."

Garth licked Lilly's muzzle. "That's okay babe," he said massaging her shoulder blades with his paws, holding her close. Then he gently pushed her down and stood on all fours over her, his muscular arms on either side of her body. "Wanna have some late night fun back in the hotel room?"  
Lilly nodded. "I'd love to, but…" she paused to yawn. "I'm just too tired. Maybe we can have some late morning fun instead, huh tall and handsome?"

Garth smiled and nodded yes. "I'd like that. Now stop yawning before I make you stop."

Lilly yawned again, mostly fake this time. "Make me."

Garth lowered his body onto Lilly's and locked his lips on hers, making out softly with her. He kissed her again and again, slow and then fast and then slow again, caressing her hair.

And then there was a knock on the door. "We're wrapped!" a voice said.

Garth jumped up, startled, his head banging against the ceiling. "Agh!" He bent over to rub his head, soothing the pain.

"Everything okay in there?" the voice asked.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine," Garth groaned. "Just hit my head."

"There will be a taxi here to take you, Lilly, Humphrey, and Kate back to the hotel in ten minutes, so pack anything up you have. We'll see you guys again Monday night to pick up a few more shots and two more scenes, then Tuesday we're back to day shoots for the next month."

"Awesome… what time is it now?" Garth asked.

"5:30 a.m."

Garth ran his fingers through his mane freely, knowing no one would fuss at him for messing up his hair for the rest of the weekend. "Man, it's late."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Lilly and Garth walked into their room, locked the door, and jumped under the covers that had been pulled up since 10 a.m. the day before. Kate turned hers and Humphrey's room's thermostat up to 85 degrees, just as she said she would, and left it there until Humphrey got so hot at about 7:00 a.m. that he walked over to turn it down to a survivable temperature again. The four wolves had accidentally become nocturnal through the weekend, and it was not until Tuesday night that they were able to fix their sleep schedules. They were used to it though. They were making memories and making history. It was worth losing a little sleep to make their movie.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed! That's a wrap! Now if someone could bring me a cup of tea... oh right, not on set now. :P**

 **:D I stayed up really late writing this. I'm going to go sleep now for an hour and a half now before I have to go work.**

 **Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
